Érase una vez
by Fresita con nata
Summary: No hay nada peor que estar deprimido, pero en cambio no hay nada mejor que las visitas inesperadas. (Shindou/Kirino, Kariya/Kirino, Nagumo/Midorikawa, Hiroto/Midorikawa y Nagumo/Suzuno)


Inazuma Eleven no es mío. De ser así hubiera hecho otras cosas con los personajes. Cosas más interesantes. Pero como no me dejan hacerlo, pues lo escribo.

Este es un premio para Mireyan, como no le guste le pego. Se puede leer sin ningún problema para entender la trama, pero en realidad es una escena que va entre el capítulo doce y trece de mi fic "Princesas, Caballeros y Dragones".

* * *

"_Érase una vez, en el reino Aliea, una princesa llamada Reize. No estaba particularmente buena, pero era tan cacho pan que su encanto llegaba al corazón de todos los habitantes del reino, tanto era así que el magnífico dragón Burn se enchochó de ella. _

_Burn era fuerte, grande y era la caña y la princesa Reize pasaba mucho tiempo con él, dando paseos y hablando de muchos temas que tenían en común, porque lo que era enrollarse, Burn no se comía ni un rosco. Pero había alguien en las sombras, un príncipe que tenía agilipollada a la princesa y que sería el gran archienemigo del dragón._

_El príncipe Gran era un capullo que tenía todo lo que al dragón Burn le faltaba; Un padre que le consideraba su favorito, una hermana que se preocupaba por él, era el heredero de un imperio, popular y guapo. Y a pesar de no darse cuenta de ello, quería tirarse a la princesa, tanto que nadie podía acercarse a ella sin sufrir su ira. El tío era gilipollas porque además iba detrás del culo de la princesa del reino de Inazuma. Vamos, que lo quería todo, el cabrón de los cojones._

_Reize dejó de ser tan alegre y como su autoestima era una mierda, se cerró en si misma pensando que nadie la quería por fea y desagradable. Decidió centrarse en su trabajo, porque eran tiempos de guerra y su ejército se dedicaba a demoler edificios a balonazos y a mandar a gente al hospital, mientras Burn las pasaba putas por no poder estar a su lado y tener que aguantar al ególatra de Gran todos los días._

_El peor día de la vida del dragón fue cuando Gran y Reize decidieron irse a vivir juntos con planes de adoptar un mocoso. Y ahora follarán a diario, pero es algo que no quiero ni pensar ni tú deberías saber, así que te voy a contar el cuento de la reina de las nieves, para poder poner a parir al gilí de Gazel."_

Si a Kariya le gustaba algo, era ese primer sábado del mes en el cual Hiroto y Midorikawa se marchaban todo el día y no regresaban hasta el domingo a la hora de la cena. Se quedaba solo en casa, comía lo que le daba la gana (como los tuppers que Midorikawa le dejaba preparado en la nevera, siempre quedaban sobras para el bento del lunes) y llamaba a alguno de sus amigos, usualmente a Hikaru Kageyama, para que le hiciera compañía y ver películas malas en internet.

Era normal que sus tutores quisieran algo de tiempo para ellos solos; iban al teatro o a cenar, o a algún sitio bonito a pasar el día. Ese mes decidieron ir a la playa y cenar en un bonito restaurante del paseo marítimo, quizás pasar la noche en un buen hotel con vistas al mar. Cuando Hiroto le contaba los planes, a Kariya le daban ganas de vomitar arco iris. Aún así sentía un poquito de celos, ya que quería hacer algo así con su pareja el día que la tuviera, si eso llegaba a ocurrir. Al paso que iba, sentía que se iba a quedar solo en una casa de veinte metros cuadrados con ochenta gatos haciéndole compañía.

Pero de momento se tendría que conformar con comer recalentado en su casa como futuro inmediato.

Estaba sentado en el salón, con el teléfono en la mano y pensando en el momento en el cual Kirino rechazó su invitación a pasar la noche con él, aunque ya contaba con una respuesta negativa. Midorikawa siempre decía que _"quien siembra vientos recoge tempestades"_ y tenía más razón que un santo. Si no hubiera intentado hacer de rabiar a Kirino, lesionarle, burlarse de él, intentar que el equipo le odiara… quizás hubiera conseguido ser su amigo.

Se había pasado un muchito, había que reconocerlo. De hecho tenía que conservar como un triunfo que Kirino siguiera hablándole con normalidad, a pesar de todo lo que había vivido. Tres años más tarde, su meta en la vida era hacer que Kirino se sintiera mejor, ahora que estaba estudiando en la preparatoria y trabajando a la vez. Tenía que notar sus esfuerzos y no sentir la invitación a su casa como una amenaza, como si quisiera buscar el momento idóneo para la broma absoluta.

En realidad lo que más le aterraba a Kariya era pedirle ir a tomar algo fuera de su trabajo y que Kirino se mofara de él. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que sabía que Shindou le quería y era una información que no le podía dar y de hacerlo, arruinaría sus pocas esperanzas.

Lo peor para un adolescente es no saber visualizar la luz al final del túnel.

–¿Vas a invitar a Hikaru-kun de nuevo? –Midorikawa le preguntó, sentándose a su lado. Algo había notado en Kariya desde hacía poco, aunque no podía precisar qué era. La cara del chico no podía mostrar más desgana, así que descartó un enfado con su mejor amigo.

–No, estaba pensando en… nada.

El adulto miró al frente, un poco inquieto y llevándose la mano a los ojos, algo que siempre hacía cuando se quedaba analizando una situación. Kariya no aparentaba estar especialmente feliz por tener un día para él solo, parecía más bien deprimido y sin intenciones de intentar animarse, una cosa fuera de lo normal y, por tanto, preocupante.

–Invita a Hikaru-kun, siempre te lo pasas muy bien con él.

–No me apetece.

Pero estar solo implica pensar más de la cuenta, y pensar más de la cuenta lleva a hundirse más en el fango. Midorikawa sabía muy bien sobre el tema y tener a Hiroto a su lado siempre le había ayudado, pero en este caso lo veía más difícil teniendo en cuenta el carácter del adolescente. Calculando todas las posibilidades, aún estaba a tiempo de parar a Hiroto de seguir haciendo la maleta para quedarse con Masaki, si éste no mostraba señales de poder mejorar con el paso de las horas.

Por otra parte quizás estar solo le haría bien, al poder pensar sin presiones externas y con claridad. Midorikawa no sabía qué especular, ni qué hacer. Cualquier decisión le resultaba errónea.

–¿Sabes? dicen que _"Más vale un buen amigo que pariente o primo"._

–Me apetece hacer los deberes de matemáticas en lugar de estar con alguien, Midorikawa-san. Creo que necesito estar solo un poco.

Hiroto seguía de un lado para otro terminando los preparativos de la escapada, así que no se enteró de la conversación. Midorikawa, en cambio, soltó aire por la nariz y se incorporó para mirar a Kariya a los ojos.

–Sabes que si pasa cualquier cosa nos puedes llamar. Si nos quieres ver, lo dejaremos todo para estar contigo.

–No os quiero estropear el día, de verdad. Es el único momento en el que podéis estar los dos solos.

–Tú eres más importante, no lo olvides –le revolvió el cabello con las dos manos, como lo hacía en la época en la que aún vivía en Sun Garden, a Kariya incluso le gustó el gesto, demostrándolo con una sonrisa suave.

–Gracias, pero creo que necesito algo de espacio. Ya sabes, cosas de adolescentes y tal.

–Promete que llamarás si no te encuentras bien.

–Claro que si, Midorikawa–san.

Una hora más tarde se despidió de los dos adultos y quedó solo en la casa, ni un solo ruido le molestaba en sus pensamientos. Le habían dejado todo limpio, algo de dinero encima de la mesita de la entrada y comida hecha. No había necesidad ninguna de salir de casa, como si quería pasar las horas durmiendo, un lujo que por primera vez sería capaz de disfrutar.

Kariya suspiró en voz alta (muy alta, aliviado porque nadie le iba a molestar para preguntarle qué le pasaba) y se tiró en el sofá de nuevo, hecho una bolita y sintiendo pena de si mismo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraba tan vacío, ahora que se estaba abriendo a los demás e intentaba dar toda su confianza a otra persona que no fueran Hiroto y Midorikawa. Era muy difícil y doloroso, pero claro, nunca nadie le había dicho que ser un chico normal fuera un lecho de rosas. Peor lo había pasado y, al contrario de lo que podría parecer, eso no le servía de ningún consuelo.

Al poco tiempo el sonido de las llaves de casa le sacó de su ensoñación. Pensando que Hiroto regresaba a por algo, o que Midorikawa le había obligado a volver para hacerle compañía, levantó la cabeza por encima del respaldo y así observar. Lo que encontró fue algo que no se esperaba para nada.

–Joder, renacuajo, levántate de ahí y dale un beso a tu tío. ¿Dónde está el imbécil de tu padre adoptivo?

–Nagumo, ni eres su tío, ni te va a dar un beso. Lo que puede que haga es mandarte a freír monas y yo le voy a ayudar encantado.

Lo que menos esperaba Kariya era ver a ese par en su casa. Haruya Nagumo y Fuusuke Suzuno era la pareja más extraña que nunca había visto en su vida, tan parecidos como un huevo frito a una aceituna. Lo mejor de todo era que, a pesar de eso y las discusiones que siempre protagonizaban, no se separaban en ningún momento. Suzuno siempre decía que Nagumo era como un chicle seco en la suela de una zapatilla y, siendo sinceros, no había mejor forma de describir la actitud del otro adulto.

Kariya volvió a abrazar sus piernas y se tiró de nuevo al sofá, bajo la atenta mirada de Suzuno.

–Al parecer lo que nos contó Midorikawa anteayer por teléfono era cierto –comentó con las cejas levantadas y rizando un mechón de su cabello plateado con los dedos. Nagumo le miró de reojo como si no entendiera, y Suzuno le terminó dando un golpe en el hombro –. ¿No ves que el chico está deprimido?

–Esto hay que arreglarlo de alguna manera. ¡Enano! ¡Más vale que levantes el culo de ahí!

Lo único que Nagumo consiguió fue arrastrar a Kariya por el suelo de la casa mientras este se mostraba totalmente inerte. Cuando se dio cuenta que no iba a conseguir que se levantara, le miró con el ceño fruncido. Kariya hizo lo mismo desde la comodidad de la moqueta del salón.

–Tengo que hacer los deberes. Matemáticas, el colmo de la diversión.

–Menuda mierda de sábado vas a pasar – Nagumo escupió, solo para que acto seguido, se escuchara la voz tranquila de Suzuno.

–Nagumo, deberías dejar que Masaki-kun hiciera lo que le diera en gana. Seguro que Midorikawa y Hiroto se han ido a pasar el día fuera y el chico querrá sus momentos. Y en ellos tú no apareces.

–No le voy a volver tarado, hostia. Vamos a hacer esos deberes ya.

Si en algún momento de su vida Kariya deseó estar muerto, fue en ese. Nagumo le levantó con dificultad y subiéndole por la escalera, ambos a punto de caerse al suelo, terminó en su cuarto, rebotando con fuerza encima de la cama. Nagumo se frotó los hombros, obviamente Kariya con dieciséis años ya no era tan liviano como cuando llegó a Sun Garden. Suzuno llegó detrás de ellos, los brazos cruzados dispuesto a pasar un buen rato mirando el sufrimiento del adolescente.

–Mocoso, dame ese libro y vamos a hacer algo de provecho –Nagumo se rió como si eso fuera pan comido, sentándose delante del escritorio del muchacho con decisión…

…dos horas más tarde seguían por el primer ejercicio.

Suzuno se había quedado dormido en la cama, sus ronquidos suaves llenando el vacío incómodo entre Nagumo y Kariya, quienes seguían mirando el libro de texto como si en lugar de en japonés, estuviera escrito en chino.

–Nagumo-san, hemos perdido la tarde completa – Kariya volvió a reposar la barbilla en el dorso de la mano, con todas sus esperanzas de descansar tiradas por el retrete.

–No la hemos perdido, aún podemos hacer algo, pero hace tanto que no repaso matemáticas que no soy capaz de sacar esto.

Alguien le quitó el lapicero de la mano e hizo unas cuantas cuentas al dorso de un papel lleno de garabatos. Kariya miro hacia arriba y vio a Suzuno resolver el problema casi en el momento, con cara de haberse levantado de una siesta agradable.

–Presta atención, Masaki-kun. Si sumas estas dos variables tienes la solución al problema. Lo que pasa es que Nagumo no es capaz de hacer nada sin una calculadora.

–¡Vete a la mierda!

–Cuida tu boca delante de Masaki-kun.

La cara de Nagumo se puso tan colorada como su pelo y empezó a tartamudear.

–¡N-no me digas lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Ya he cumplido los veintisiete!

–Y Masaki-kun tiene dieciséis y eso no quiere decir que tengas que ser un maleducado.

–¡Me siento más vigilado que en el orfanato!

–Si estás conmigo, mis reglas. Habíamos quedado en eso.

–¡Y un peo!

Ver a los dos adultos discutir le daba dolor de cabeza, y no era porque no quisiera a sus autoproclamados tíos. Por lo menos estando Midorikawa se cortaban un poco y con Hiroto delante dirigían sus frustraciones hacia él. Pero ahora sin estar ninguno de los dos se le hacía la visita muy cuesta arriba, cansaban más que cuidar la guardería de Sun Garden completa durante una tarde.

Kariya entornó los ojos, frustrado.

–¿Y si nos vamos a cenar al Gusto?

Nagumo y Suzuno dejaron de discutir en el momento y miraron al chaval, que tenía rostro de padre cansado de lidiar con su prole. Se miraron el estómago, como recordando en el momento que hacía tiempo de su última comida y tenían mucha hambre. Al parecer a Nagumo se le olvidó el tema sobre el cual estaba discutiendo, porque con una sonrisa inmensa asintió con la cabeza.

–Pero antes voy a echar un meo. Ahora vuelvo.

Suzuno puso cara de circunstancias a la vez que Kariya se rascaba la cabeza y se colocó al lado del muchacho para aprovechar ese pequeño momento de tranquilidad. Nagumo a su vez, desapareció por la puerta, seguro que para dirigirse al lujoso baño que Hiroto tenía en su cuarto.

–Ahora me cuentas qué te ha pasado. Nagumo tiene para un rato, dudo mucho que no le de por mirar todo lo que Hiroto tiene en los cajones y los armarios, así que quiero la historia completa.

El chico se mordió el labio inferior porque con Suzuno no había vuelta atrás ni forma de evitar ese tipo de conversaciones. Mucho más serio que su amigo (o pareja, o lo que fuera Nagumo para él), tenía la ventaja de ser mucho más metódico y se despistaba con menos facilidad.

–Lo resumo en que me gusta a un chico, pero él está por un ricachón que se ha ido a estudiar fuera. Y para rematar el ricachón me ha pedido ayuda para ligárselo. ¿Contento?

Suzuno no contestó, tampoco miró a Kariya a la cara, solo dirigía su mirada al frente, hacia la puerta, como vigilando el momento en el que Nagumo interrumpiera la conversación.

–¿Te acuerdas de la historia que te contaba Nagumo cuando eras pequeño?

–¿El de la princesa Reize y el Dragón Burn? Cómo no olvidarlo, aún tengo pesadillas con ello.

Suzuno se giró, esta vez mirándole fijamente y Kariya puso toda su atención en él.

–Nunca te contó el final, para entonces eras ya más mayor y habías conseguido un master en evitarle por el orfanato.

–¿Eso tiene un final? –el chico preguntó y Suzuno asintió con la cabeza.

–Lo tiene. La verdad es que todo viene porque Nagumo estuvo colado por Midorikawa durante años.

–Nadie viene con una historia así de tonta po… ¿Qué a Nagumo-san qué por quién?

Lo que le gustaba a Suzuno era la atención y Kariya se la estaba dando con creces. Carraspeó un poco antes de continuar.

–Nagumo estuvo muy enchochado por Midorikawa, aunque poca gente lo sabía. Y anduvo enfadado con el mundo por años, tanto que se inventó la historia esa por no poner a parir a Hiroto en voz alta. Pero vamos, hoy en día, ¿ves que esté deprimido?

La información llegó de manera lenta y pausada al cerebro de Kariya, quien no pudo hacer más que asentir con la boca abierta. Nunca hubiera pensado que algo así se hubiera cocido en su propio entorno, en plan drama coreano pero sin zorros de nueve colas.

Nagumo se encontró de nuevo con ellos poco después, sin tener la más mínima idea de la conversación que habían mantenido a su costa. Suzuno se dirigió a Kariya con seriedad y éste esperó un discurso paternal sobre corazones destrozados, pero en lugar de eso observó confundido cómo se frotaba las manos.

–Seguro que Hiroto te ha dejado dinero de sobra para pasar el día –comentó –. Podemos usarlo para lo que has propuesto.

El chico abrió los ojos como platos y asintió con la cabeza.

–Pero eso es solo para emerg…

–Nagumo, Hiroto invita. Vamos que estoy hambriento.

El asombro de Kariya fue mayúsculo y no dijo nada al salir de la casa, ni en el coche, ni siquiera al entrar al restaurante. Se sentaron los tres en una mesa a la vez que Nagumo le daba al botón para llamar a una camarera.

De todos los restaurantes familiares de Inazuma, Gusto era el favorito de Kariya, no solo por el "bebe todo lo que quieras", sino por los enormes postres que podía elegir. De hecho, al estar con Suzuno y Nagumo podía pedir lo que le diera la gana sin sentir la mirada de reprobación de Midorikawa. Nagumo decía siempre que estaban para malcriarle y en otra cosa no, pero en eso los dos eran especialmente buenos, y dejaron que el adolescente disfrutara de su parfait de fresas a la vez que miraba con envidia el de yogur que se había pedido Suzuno. Nagumo, en cambio, estaba dando cuenta de una cerveza. Dijo con desparpajo que al contrario que otra gente, se comportaba como un adulto y lo que recibió como respuesta fue un parfetazo en toda la cabeza.

Por lo menos Hiroto pagaba, era la ventaja.

Una vez la pequeña guerra del yogur llegó a su fin, Suzuno hizo un gesto con la mano para llamar la atención de Nagumo, cosa que consiguió enseguida porque éste pensó que le iba a arrojar el vaso de melon soda que recién acababa de rellenar. En lugar de empaparse de líquido verde, se llevó la noticia del día.

–Kariya tiene mal de amores.

Y en ese momento tanto Kariya como Nagumo escupieron lo que tenían en la boca como si fuera un aspersor.

–¿Y cómo no me he enterado de ello? –el pelirrojo por poco chilló, avergonzando a Kariya aún más –.¿Es que confías más en ese pesado que en mi, enano?

–¡Yo no he hecho nada! –Kariya intentó defenderse sin éxito y Nagumo dio un golpe en la mesa con el vaso, haciendo que la gente de alrededor se sobresaltara.

–Me lo tienes que contar todo. ¿Quién es la afortunada?

Kariya solo miró a la mesa con cara compungida antes de contestar.

–Da igual, está por otro y ese otro le corresponde. No hay nada que hacer.

Suzuno observó con detenimiento las facciones de su compañero, buscando todos los signos posibles de comprensión. Y como suponía, lo que estaba pensando se estaba reflejando en su rostro sin ningún tipo de pudor.

–Bueno –intentó comenzar, con la mirada de Kariya fija en él como si esperara algo –. Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar. Quiero decir, es una mierda y lo normal es que no te haga ni puto caso pero, ¿sabes qué? Lo mejor es arriesgarse. Aunque falles que no sea por no haberlo intentado.

Esa verborrea puso en guardia a los otros dos, muy sorprendidos por lo inteligente que parecía. Nagumo arrugó la nariz y cruzó los brazos.

–¿Qué coño os pasa? Lo que digo es cierto, como diría alguien a quien aún tengo mucho aprecio,_ "__Para que pueda surgir lo posible, es preciso intentar una y otra vez lo imposible.__" _Y además,_ "siempre hay un roto para un descosido". _Si no sale bien, es que esa persona no era para ti y puede que haya otra que te esté esperando o que aún no has conocido, quien sabe.

El discurso no pasó desapercibido para el resto de gente que estaba comiendo con ellos, que aplaudieron haciendo que Kariya quisiera morir. Incluso Suzuno parecía orgulloso, señalando a Nagumo con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Algún día, Kariya, crecerás gracias a las experiencias y te parecerás a esto, solo que bastante más inteligente.

–¡Serás hijo de la grandísima puta!

Hiroto pagó la merienda sin saberlo, pero no los desperfectos en la mesa y en las sillas que provocaron los dos adultos del grupo. Kariya, en cambio, se fue contento a dormir por primera vez en muchos días. Nagumo le había dado ánimos y ya sabía que hacer y cómo actuar con el problema que tenía encima.

Lejos de ahí, en Europa, Shindou tuvo un ataque de estornudos que prefirió no cuestionar.

Pero eso es otra historia.

* * *

Mireyan pidió como premio a Suzuno y Nagumo y al final salió esto. He aderezado un poco con otro slip crack que me gusta y ha quedado más largo que un capítulo normal de "Princesas, Caballeros y Dragones", así que espero que le guste y me monte un monumento como poco.

Como datillos, "Gusto" es el nombre de unos restaurantes familiares en Japón, dónde hay unos postres deliciosos y puedes beber todo el refresco que quieras, además tienen botones para llamar a los camareros y así no tienes que levantar la voz para que te hagan caso. Estaba entre ese y los "Fracasso", pero en ese último nunca entré (por el nombre, claro), así que no sé cómo va.

Sobre el apunte de los dramas coreanos, tengo una amiga enganchada y todos van de zorros de nueve colas. O chicas que viajan en el tiempo. Supongo que con la cantidad de material que sacan a veces se quedarán sin ideas, no sé :'D pero no, no me está hablando del mismo una y otra vez, lo aseguro.

Muchas gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado :D


End file.
